Petit Best 19
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 18 (2017) |Next1 = Petit Best 20 2020 (2020) }} Petit Best 19 (プッチベスト19) is the 19th volume of Hello! Project's Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year, with an occasional remix or new song included. It was released on December 12, 2018. Tracklist CD #YEAH YEAH YEAH - Hello Pro All Stars #Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) - Morning Musume 20th #Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite - Morning Musume '18 #Are you Happy? - Morning Musume '18 #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi - ANGERME #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! - ANGERME #SEXY SEXY - Juice=Juice #Kindan Shoujo - Juice=Juice #Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" - Country Girls #Matenai After Five - Country Girls #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory #Kitto Watashi wa - Kobushi Factory #Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory #43do - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Hankouki! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido feat. Inaba Manaka #Zouni de Kenkashiten ja Nee yo - Miyazaki Yuka, Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano Blu-ray #YEAH YEAH YEAH - Hello Pro All Stars #Hana, Takenawa no Toki - Hello Pro All Stars #Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) - Morning Musume 20th #Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite - Morning Musume '18 #Are you Happy? - Morning Musume '18 #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi - ANGERME #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! - ANGERME #SEXY SEXY - Juice=Juice #Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice #Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" - Country Girls #Matenai After Five - Country Girls "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~" Yori (「Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ～ONE FOR ALL～」より) #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory #Kitto Watashi wa - Kobushi Factory #Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory #Hyokkori Hyoutanjima - Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory #Megane no Otoko no Ko - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~" Yori (「Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ～ONE FOR ALL～」より) #Rainbow - Hello Pro Kenshuusei "Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~" Yori (「Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 6月 ～にじ～」より) #Zouni de Kenkashiten ja Nee yo - Miyazaki Yuka, Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano ;Bonus Footage #Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Dance Shot Ver.) - Morning Musume 20th #Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite (Dance Shot Ver.) - Morning Musume '18 # - Featured Members Trivia *This is the first Petit Best album to feature Morning Musume 1st generation member Fukuda Asuka *This is the last Petit Best album to feature Morning Musume 10th generation member Iikubo Haruna and 12th generation member Ogata Haruna. As well as the last Petit Best Album to feature Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Inoue Hikaru, Horie Kizuki, Kanatsu Mizuki, Noguchi Kurumi, Hibi Marina, and Doi Rena. It is also the last Petit Best Album to feature Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Kitagawa Ryo. *This is the first Petit Best album to include a Hello Pro Kenshuusei song (excluding their Engeki Joshibu musical song "Karen na Gasshoudan" included in Petit Best 15), and the first since Petit Best 14 to not include an Engeki Joshibu song. External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:Petit Best Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:Juice=Juice Albums In Category:Country Girls Albums In Category:Kobushi Factory Albums In Category:Tsubaki Factory Albums In Category:CHICA TETSU Albums In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Albums In